Sleepoveryeah right
by carefulositopeace
Summary: Edward hangs out with Lauren and leads to lemons..kinda okay summary lol Also more lemons from other girls with Edward
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Sleepover…yeah right**

**Characters: Edward and Lauren**

**Summary: Edward hangs out with Lauren leads to Lemons**

**Rate:M**

**AN:/ First M story I have more but its my first time writing I have more but I'm doing my best**

**Outfits in my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. =( lol**

**Lauren Pov's**

Today would be awesome day. Some one was coming over and its Edward Cullen aka Sex God. We have been talking lately well more sex talk. My parents were gone for the rest to Spain, I can have parties, have guys over, or just Edward. Not only he was going to hang out with me, he would stay over also since his family is gone for the rest of the summer also but they are visiting London.

I quickly took a shower, shave my legs and any hair on my body aka my pussy. I went to my drawers got my favorite lacy red thong and lacy red bra. I put them on, went to my closet and got out a white v-neck shirt with a blue denim skirt. W hen I put it on, my skirt was short if I open my legs out in public you can see my thong and my shirt you can see my cleavage and my bra. I let my blond hair down, make up was only red lipstick and black eyeliner since we are only hanging out in the house.

The door bell ring, I went downstairs barefoot and open the door and see Sex God standing there with black jeans and white shirt that you can see his abs.

"Hey Edward" I said in a seductively way.

Edward smirk and reply "Hey Lauren can I enter?"

"Yes of course." I let him inside and into the living room and we sat down.

"So the family is gone?" he asked.

I laugh "Yes gone for three months in Spain and yours Eddie."

Edward laugh "Nickname nice. Yes the same gone in London."

I giggle when I saw Edward happy to have his family gone like me. Than Edward lean in and kiss me with passionately, I grab his hair and kiss him back hard.

"Lauren I need you."

"Than take me."

Edward rips my shirt and skirt off. While I took off his shirt and jeans off him. Edward attacks my neck roughly. My hand trail down his chest into his boxer and grab his cock and start pumping it. Edward start to moan, he unclasp my bra and start to suck on my nipples.

I pull off his boxer and saw how big he is, I smirk. I push him into the couch, I went down to hi cock and started to fuck him in my mouth. Edward grab my hair and he was cumming, I swallow his seeds. He picks me up and rips my thong and put me underneath him. Edward start to lick my bare pussy. He stop and he push his cock in me and start to fuck me.

"Faster Edward faster" I scream.

"Lauren you are tight. This pussy is mine and no one else okay," Edward said kissing me.

"Yes Edward, I'm yours and my pussy is yours. Fuck me like a whore."

"Oh I would baby" Like that he fuck my pussy hard like a pimp those to his whore. He flip me over, my ass was going to be fuck.

"Edward fuck my tight asshole."

"Lauren, you know I'm going to ride and fuck your ass."

He puts his cock in my ass and starts riding it hard and faster.

I moan "Edward go harder."

He goes harder fucking my ass. Edward flip us over, I was on top of him. I slide down to his cock, he held my hips so I can't fall. I rode his cock and start jumping up and down. We scream our name together and hit our climax. He came inside me and I came all over his cock.

I laid my head on his chest and he held me while being naked on the couch together.

"This is the best "sleepover" ever" I said.

He laugh "Yeah right baby."

"True you rock my "sleepover"."

"We going to have fun this summer" He said. Edward kiss me and lets say second round started.

**Please review =)**

**Next is Edward and Jessica.**

**Breaking Dawn teaser trailer for Sunday OH-MY-JASPER.**

**-carefulositopeace **


	2. Surprise!

**Title: Surprise!**

**Characters: Edward and Jessica**

**Summary: Jessica surprise Edward with a special surprise for him**

**Rate:M**

**AN:/ First M story I have more but its my first time writing I have more but I'm doing my best**

**Outfits in my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. =( lol**

**Jessica Pov's**

I'm getting ready for my sex god Edward Cullen. Today is his birthday, he turns 19 years old. He was going to celebrate his birthday first with his family than he would come here for a little surprise I'm going to get him.

After my shower, I shave my kegs and had a bikini wax yesterday. I had the outfit, I'm going to wear today. Its was a pink lacy thong with matching bra. I put my pink robe over me. I let my brunette hair down and wearing no make up since he hate it. He loves the natural on me. My parents were in California for two months because of their anniversary. Edward is going to stay with me this whole two months and because my parents love him, they got him an extra key to enter the house when ever.

I grab a pink gift bow and put it on my hair. I was going to be his gift. I sat on my love sit on my room, I heard the door open from downstairs and close, I told Edward, I be in my room waiting for him. When he got to my room, he was standing there wearing black jeans with a blue shirt.

"Hey baby, Happy Birthday" I said seductively.

"Hey sweetheart" Edward said smirking.

"Laid on the bed honey," I told him.

Edward went and laid on my bed, took of his shoes and socks throw them on the floor. He look like a boy waiting for his mommy to gave him a awesome surprise. I went to my ipod home dock and put a sexy song on. He looked at me while I started dancing, I open my robe and throw at him. He catch it and he had lust in his eyes.

"Damn baby, pink lacy thong and matching bra, this is an awesome gift."

I blow him a kiss, grab the gift bow from my head and throw it on the ground.

"Edward take off your jeans, shirt and boxers."

Edward took off his clothes like I said and he throw it on the floor next to my robe. I started to get wet seeing Edward naked and his 9 inches cock. I unclasp my bra, took it off me and throw it at Edward who caught it with his teeth and throw them next to his clothes. He was starting at my big breast, it seems he was getting hard. I took off my pink lacy thong, it felt wet from my cum that I started to get seeing Edward naked.

I throw them to him and he caught it and smelled it, he started to growl. Making me know he wants me now.

I climb my bed and sat in top of his cock, Edward grab me and started to kissing me hard and passionately, I kiss him back. He said "That thong is mine now." He throw it where our clothes was.

"Of course, I bought them got you for your birthday baby."

"I love them." He grabbed my pussy and started to finger me with his long finger.

"Oh Edward, faster baby faster. Fuck me with your fingers."

He started fucking me faster with his fingers and harder. He pulled out his fingers out of my pussy and lick his fingers. "Umm yummy."

I slide down to his cock, grab it and slowly guide it into my tight pussy. I started jumping up and down on his cock.

"Yeah, Jess right there baby cum over my cock baby."

I started to cum on his cock and he came inside me. I told him "Edward fuck me like a slut honey."

Edward flip us over and started to fuck my pussy faster and harder.

"There baby cum, now my whore."

"I'm your whore Edward."

"Yes you are" Like that he reach our climax. Came again.

He pulled out of me and laid beside me. I said "You love your birthday gift baby."

"Of course baby, next time when I come over to stay or visit and fuck don't wear anything."

I laughed "Of course we can fuck more, my parents don't care since they fuck also when you are here."

"True baby" H said and kiss me passionately.

I slide down on him again, ad this time I grab his cock between my breast and started pumping him with my breast. Edward looked at me and smile. He let out a sexy moan and came over my breast, I stop and went up to him and kiss him hard. He kiss me back harder.

"Happy Birthday baby"

"Thanks Jessica ready for whatever round we are at."

I nodded. We went under my covers and continue night and morning.

**Please review =)**

**Next is Edward and Angela.**

**Today is the teen choice awards I Hope Twilight and Harry Potter win lol**

**-carefulositopeace **


	3. Good Girl gone Bad

**Title: Good Girl gone Bad**

**Characters: Edward and Angela**

**Summary: Angela wants Edward, Edward wants Angela, Lets say Angela is not a goody girl.**

**Rate:M**

**AN:/ First M story I have more but its my first time writing I have more but I'm doing my best**

**Outfits in my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. =( lol**

**Angela Pov's**

I grow up next to a sex god. He is my best friend, his named Edward Cullen. He dated girls through out High School. First was Rosalie Hale, head cheerleader, in the 9th grade, which he lost his virginity to her. After they broke up, he dated Alice Brandon, which was shocking since she was short and he was tall. They lasted the summer, than came Bella Swan.

Edward was always with Bella day and night, when I found out from my friend Tanya who heard it from Jasper; Edward's best man friend is that Bella gives him a blowjob every time they drive to school or anywhere. He fucked her like he did to Alice and Rosalie, than they broke up only because she move to California with her dad. From I heard is that she is now with some fucking college guy named James Smith, Edward and her are still friends. That I'm not happy about.

Last he dated Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory at the same time, they didn't care. Since they have threesomes whenever they want. But he broke up with them, they told him if he wants more he can go to them anytime and he agree.

My parents are in Canada with my babies twin brothers to visit my aunt the whole summer. Today Edward was coming over to stay with me, the whole summer because his parents went to Florida to spent their anniversary. I wanted Edward Cullen since the 9th grade, he thought of me as a good girl that is always in the books.

I went to shower, I shave my legs to be smooth. In the morning I went to get a bikini wax, so my pussy was bare. In the shower I started to imagine Edward fucking me on the shower wall. I started to fuck my pussy with my fingers. I let a moan when I hit my climax, I cum over my fingers. I finished cleaning my self and went to my room. I went to my drawers, got out a white lacy thong and a white matching lacy bra. I went to my closet and got out a denim shorts.

When I put them on, I looked at my mirror and saw how sexy I looked. My breast were pushed up from the bra. No shirt since that's how I'm want to wear it , that true Forks thought today would be great to have a heat wave. The door bell ring, I went downstairs. I open the door and saw sex god standing there wearing Bermuda shorts and a white beater.

"Hey Angela, you looked…wow" Edward said staring at me.

"Hello Edward, thanks and come in" I said letting him inside the house and closing the door.

Edward face me "How you been?"

"Good but really hot."

Edward smirk. "Well it is hot today."

I knew it would take long for him to break down so I knew it was time.

"Edward Cullen I want you."

He looked at me and kiss me tender passionately. "I want you also Angela."

Edward picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist. He took us to my room, he laid me on my bed.

"Edward take off my clothes now."

He took off my bra as well my shorts, than my thong which he rip it off instead. I took his white beater and his shorts, he was going commander. Edward kiss me, and he put his larger hard cock inside me. He started to fuck me slow and gently.

"Edward go faster and harder" I said screaming.

Edward obey and started to fuck me faster and harder. He pound so hard that my pussy was tighten around his cock.

"Angela, I love you and your tight pussy."

I moan. "I love you too Edward. This is all yours and I'm yours also."

We fucked harder, that I thought my bed was going to break. We started to scream each others name, we hit our climax and came together at the same time.

Edward fell next to me, started to kiss me nice.

"Angela that was amazing."

"It was Edward."

"Angie can you be my girlfriend forever and maybe later my wife?"

I looked at him. "Yes, I be your girlfriend forever and maybe later the mother of your kids."

He looked happy. "I love you"

"I love you too, why did you date those girls?"

He sigh. "Is that I didn't want to take your virginity, and you seem a person that need a better man by your side and not me."

"Edward I don't care, you are the only man I need. I love you baby."

"I love you too pumpkin, did you bleed?" Edward ask in a concerned voice.

I laugh. "No, I lost my virginity to Emmett McCarty."

"You lost it to Emmett, well now your mine and how."

I looked at him. "When you dated Bella Swan, I went to a party from there Emmett and I did it ."

Edward nodded and I snuggled on his chest. 'Sleep Angela sleep."

I slept with him holding me.

**Please review =)**

**Next is Edward and Tanya.**

**Also I forgot go to Facebook and search carefulositopeace and like it. Cause that where im going to updated at any stories when is going to come out and all and new stories idea. The picture is a teddy bear with a Mexican flag on it, IT has my carefulositopeace name on the picture with a peace sign. Pictures going to be there and outfits.**

**-carefulositopeace **


	4. Purple is the new Blue

**Title: Purple is the new Blue**

**Characters: Edward and Tanya**

**Summary: Tanya wanted to make Edward notice her. But today she starts to wear purple and has Edward winking at her.**

**Rate:M**

**AN:/ M story I have more but I'm doing my best**

**Outfits in my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. =( lol**

**Tanya Pov's**

I knew having the beauty and the popularity, he doesn't notice. I did everything for him to notice me, but no he was always with the freak Bella Swan. Yes I'm talking about sex god Edward Cullen. When he move here at Forks in the 6th grade, I try to talk to him, and instead he ignore me than he hangs out with James Smith and James's girlfriend Alice Brandon. Through out middle school and high school I did everything, I join up the cheerleader squad to see him practice in the football field, I started to wear clothes that shoe some skins but nothing.

Than came Bella Swan she move here from Arizona , the minute Edward looked at her they fell in love. When she was with Edward, she would wear the color blue when she is not is a different color. I realize Edward can notice me wearing blue, I started to wear blue but no its seems Bella was the only one who can wear blue and have Edward attention.

Out of nowhere, Bella and my Edward broke up, it seems that Bella have move to Settle and that they stay friends. Edward wasn't a virgin, he lost it to Bella at a party thrown by James, I remember because I saw them leaving the room with their clothes unfix. When I heard from Alice that Bella was dating lacrosse captain Tyler Crowley which was that Edward set them up.

I hate to see girls throw at him like a whore. He is mine, I want him inside me and to love me everyday. The strange thing happen today I was wearing a nice purple summer dress to school and Edward wink at me. I realized purple is making him notice me.

Right now I'm at the Cullen's house, since Edward was throwing a party since his family is traveling all United Kingdom. There was no alcohol because Edward doesn't want nobody driving and killing someone or themselves, he was protect and the guest understand so they where drink water instead. I ran to his room avoid people to see me going to his room. I waited for the guest to leave, so I got ready I took off my purple dress, heels and I only left on my purple lacy bra and matching thong.

I waited on his bed for him, I heard people leaving the house. It was quiet and heard Edward coming up. He open his door and close it behind him when he saw me sitting on his bed.

"Hello Edward" I said seductively.

"Hello. Tanya, why are you here?" Edward ask.

I got up from the bed and went to him. "I love you Edward, ever since I saw you in the 6th grade."

Edward cupped my face with his hands and kiss me hard, I was shocked but I kiss him back.

'He pulled away. "Tanya I love you too."

I smile hard. Edward grabs me and throw me into his bed, runs to me, and starts kissing my neck. I ran my hands down his chest and grab the end of his shirt and pulled it off him, and his jeans with his boxer came off. He pulled the jeans and boxer off him when it reached his ankle and took it off with his shoes and socks. I started to get wet from seeing Edward's long hard cock.

He tore off my thong and bra off me, he started to kiss my breasts. He pushes his cock into my clit. He fuck me so hard that I was holding his cock with my tight vagina.

"Faster Edward faster."

Edward went faster like a vampire. He flipped me over and started fucking my ass. "Tanya, my goddess, you have a tight asshole. I'm going to ride you like a bitch you are."

Like his words, he started to ride me like a bitch a I was. He flip me over again and started to fuck my pussy again. I couldn't hold it and start to cum over his cock and I let a nice orgasms.

Edward started to grunt at every minute pounding into me. He started to cum inside, I felt is cum coming down my legs. When we hit our climax, we came again together. He pulled out of me and laid next to me and pulled me against his chest and I started to trace small circle on his nice perfectly chest.

"That was amazing" I said giggling.

Edward kiss the top of my head. "Yes it was."

"Edward how come you notice me today then all this year?"

"Well I always notice you but you were dating Mike Newton and I was dating Bella."

"For real, I'm happy baby. I thought is because I was wearing purple that's why."

Edward laughed. "What no. The reason I wink at you because you look beautiful with the color purple on."

"Thanks, I make sure to buy purple clothes now."

"Your welcome, not alot of purple but yeah you know one thing?"

"What?" I looked at him.

"Purple is the new blue." He said bringing the covers and covering us.

I laughed and nodded. We started to fall as sleep, I'm happy to be with the sex god now.

**Please review =)**

**Next is Edward and Alice.**

**Also I forgot go to Facebook and search carefulositopeace and like it. Cause that where im going to updated at any stories when is going to come out and all and new stories idea. The picture is a teddy bear with a Mexican flag on it, IT has my carefulositopeace name on the picture with a peace sign. Pictures going to be there and outfits.**

**-carefulositopeace **


	5. TinkerBell

**Sorry that I took long, but I started community college, and all. But don't worried I am going to write more since I on vacation.**

**Title: Tinker Bell **

**Characters: Edward and Alice**

**Summary: Alice being the girlfriend of soccer player Edward Cullen. After her performance as Tinker Bell. Alice would gave Edward a super sexy performance for him. **

**Rate:M**

**AN:/ M story I have more but I'm doing my best**

**Outfits in my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. =( lol**

**Alice Pov's**

Today was a super fun performance of Peter Pan. My friends were there and my sexy boyfriend. Right now, I'm in my boyfriend's room getting ready to gave my boyfriend a sexy performance. Bella Swan my best friend told me to wear no underwear, I always go to her for advice since Bella was dating Emmett McCarthy. Trust me that girl knows her stuff.

I was not wearing the wings since it would take longer to take it off so I let Bella have it for tonight. My boyfriend Edward was taking a shower, I was sitting in his bed. I looked at the bathroom door and saw Edward coming out with a towel wrap around his waist, I saw his sexy v trail. It was time to act.

"Hey sexy, I'm lost" I said seductively and opening my legs so he can see I wasn't wearing no underwear.

Edward smirk "Well you are not lost Tinkerbell"

"Are you sure?" I open my legs more.

"Of course, this is where you belong with me."

I saw lust in his green eyes. He came towards me, I smirk got up and took his wet towel away from his waist. I looked at his long hard cock.

"Well since I belong here with you, can I get a drink?"

He nodded and sat on the couch, I kneel down at him and grab his cock. I started sucking on it like a sweet lollipop. He started to moan and cam in my mouth. I realize him from my mouth.

"Thank you sir" I said getting up.

Edward nodded "Call me Edward and you?"

"Alice the slut tinkerbell fairy" I said licking my lips.

He pull me towards him and torn off my dress. He started to play with my nipples and I started moaning.

"Alice you are a slut fairy, I'm going to fuck you so hard that you well forget about Peter Pan."

I nodded, he lift me and put me on his cock. I kiss him hard and he return the kiss more aggressive. I started jumping up and down on his cock, that he started to moan harder and picking up the speed. We both reach our climax.

Edward got up, while still being inside of me. Ran to his bed where the second round well happened.

"Alice that was really hot, now I am going to fuck you so hard again!"

"Yes Edward please, I need you again."

He throw me on his bed and started to fuck my tight pussy. I love it when he goes rough on me.

"Faster Edward Faster, I need your seeds inside me."

The faster he went, it made the bed move along the rhythm. We hit the our climax again, I cum all over his cock and he came inside me.

Edward fell on next to me and hold my short self.

"I love you tinkerbell."

"I love you my sex god."

He kiss me and we went back to what we were going. Let say the third time was awesome.

**Please review =)**

**Next is Edward and Bella.**

**Also I forgot go to Facebook and search carefulositopeace and like it. Cause that where im going to updated at any stories when is going to come out and all and new stories idea. The picture is a teddy bear with a Mexican flag on it, IT has my carefulositopeace name on the picture with a peace sign. Pictures going to be there and outfits.**

**-carefulositopeace **


End file.
